Psycho Rose Starts YouTube Channel
by ExactChase
Summary: Ruby starts a vlogging channel on YouTube, but unfortunately, she's surrounded by psychopaths. From her father destroying her things, to her sister defending her; things get pretty hectic. (Based off of McJuggerNuggets' Psycho Series)
1. WELCOME!

Ruby sat in a well lit room, on a navy blue couch. A camera was pointed at her and she smiled, "Welcome!" She said to the camera. "I'm TheRubyRose and welcome to my vlogging channel!" She said. "Before I start doing vlogs, I figured that I should let you guys know a bit about me!"

She swung her arm in an odd fashion, but continued the video. "I'm starting this channel because I need a new hobby. And I think it'll be fun to look back on these videos of when I was eighteen." She said. "Anyway. My name is Ruby Rose. I'm eighteen and I go to Beacon Academy. I think being a huntress in training will make this channel entertaining. Especially with my friends and family."

 **A/N: alright. So this is a story Idea I had the other day, it has at least two quote-on-quote "seasons". The first season is fifty chapters and the second is still in production. It's weird that I had this idea Monday night/ Tuesday morning. Anyway. This should be interesting.**


	2. Psycho Dad Chucks Xbox

A camera was pointed at Ruby and she seemed to be talking to whoever was holding it, as she was looking over it.

"You should have some sort of intro." A voice said from behind the camera.

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"Like… Uh," The girl behind the camera paused. "Call your subscribers like Roses or something."

"Okay." Ruby nodded along as she listened.

"And say something like, 'Hey, Roses, it's your girl, TheRubyRose here'."

"Like this?" Ruby stopped for a second like she was giving herself enough time to edit the beginning out. "Hey, Roses, it's your girl TheRubyRose here, with my sister Yang holding the camera."

Yang turned the camera on herself, "Sup." then back to Ruby.

"Today, our dad is visiting us at Beacon. It's pretty exciting since we haven't seen him for a few months." Ruby said.

"It's not that exciting." Yang muttered, Ruby either didn't hear her, or didn't care, but the camera picked it up.

The video cut, but it was hard to tell, because no one moved except for a few things in the background of the dorm (Forgot to mention, but she's standing at the base of her and Wess' beds, with the other beds behind her.) and the background noises skipping.

"So, you've pretty much just started your own reality TV show?" Yang asked.

Ruby nodded. "I don't think it'll get a lot of views, but I need something to occupy my time."

"What about video games?" Yang asked.

"Oh, I'm done with those." There was a pause for a second before both sisters began to laugh.

"Nah." Ruby said. "I just think YouTube will be something pretty fun to do."

"Not trying to talk you out of it or anything." Yang said. "Just thought your viewers would like to know."

"Yeah. Good idea. Anyway, my first video is uploading now. This one'll probably go up later today, or early in the morning because I'm probably gonna edit it before I go to bed tonight and then it'll take a while to export and upload." Ruby said. "Uploading won't take that long. The wifi here's surprisingly pretty good."

[Cut here]

"Alright," Ruby said. "Just got a call from Dad saying he's almost here."

[Another cut? So soon? Yes]

The camera was laying on Yang's bed, pointed at the door. There was a loud knock, and Ruby opened the door, through it came a large, muscled man. He wore khaki shorts and a Hyco fundraiser T-shirt. He also wore a black baseball cap with a rooster on it.

"Hey, Dad!" Ruby said, hugging her father.

"Hey!" He said excitedly, hugging both girls.

"We missed you!" Yang told him.

"Missed you, too!" He exclaimed.

He suddenly stopped smiling, looking over at one of the desks. "What the hell is that?" He asked.

Ruby followed his gaze and froze. Yang didn't look at whatever it was he was looking at, just looked between him and Ruby. Yang suddenly walked past the two of them and grabbed the camera, pointing it at the desk, where an Xbox One sat plugged into a monitor.

"I thought I said no games at Beacon." Their father growled.

"It's not ours." Ruby lied.

"Then whose is it?" He asked, having to look down at his youngest daughter.

"We have teammates, you know!" Ruby seemed to be getting frustrated with her father.

"Yeah?!" The man began walking forward, towards the console.

"Dad?" Ruby said. "What're you doing?! Dad?!"

Her father ripped the console away from the desk, the cords all coming unplugged.

"Put that down!" Ruby told him. "That's not ours!"

"Uh-huh?!" He obviously didn't believe her, as he strode towards the window.

"Dad," Yang finally spoke up. "Don't do it!"

He didn't stop or even look at his oldest, "Stay out of this!" He commanded.

In one, swift motion, the man tossed the game console through the window, and down to the concrete below.

"Dad!" Ruby shouted, "What the fuck?!"

"I told you no games at Beacon, and not only did you disobey me, you lied!" He told her.

"What?!" Ruby asked. "I didn't-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Ruby jumped back when her father shouted. She didn't say anything more, and just stared at her feet as he stormed out.


	3. UPDATE

Ruby looked pretty annoyed as she began recording herself, "Hey Roses, it's your girl TheRubyRose, and if you haven't seen the video of my father tossing my Xbox out a window," she paused for a minute, pointing below her, "Check that out right down there." She said all this in a way that seemed forced, and rather angry.

She turned to the couch beside her, "This is, uh, what happened to it." She picked up the console and raised it into frame. It was in a couple pieces and she was having trouble holding it. The plastic slipped in her hands, making a scraping noise against the interior of the console.

"It's, uh… It doesn't work." She said. "I already tried." She set it down. "I don't know of any places that will repair Xboxes, so I might have to buy a new one. This sucks."

She sighed and rested her head on the back of the couch. "Dad got a hotel room, but we're gonna have to go back with him for the summer. But I don't really see us hanging out that much after what he did."

Ruby sat back up, "Anyway. Twitter link in the description down below, and don't forget to keep blooming."

 **A/N: I know I'm awful for all the Mcjuggernuggets based Rose puns, but I don't really care, you can "GOD DAMMIT BARB!" All you want. It'll only make me stronger.**


	4. LIFE WILL GO ON!

Ruby held the camera not too far from her face as she waved and said, "Hey Roses, it's your girl, TheRubyRose with a daily vlog!"

"I want compensation for that intro!" Yang said from the other side of the dorm.

Ruby chuckled and shook her head, but continued to ignore her sister. "Anyway, you may have noticed that I keep switching rooms on you guys. Those of you that have gone to, or are currently at Beacon will understand why: We have this seperate lounge room, that we don't really use. I set up in there with a tripod. But in hindsight, we probably should have put the Xbox in there."

"Mm!" Yang suddenly sat up from her prone position on her bed, as Ruby pointed the camera at her. "Speaking of which," the older sister said. "I need to buy you a new one."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Because I feel bad." Yang told her. There was a moment of silence between the two before Yang said, "And I need to get rid of all this money before I do something stupid with it."

"What?" Ruby asked. "Like buy a new Xbox?"

"Yeah." Yang said, laughing.

 **[Cut]**

Ruby was now driving, with Yang in the passenger seat, holding the camera.

"I cannot thank you enough for this." Ruby said, not taking her eyes off the road.

"It's really no big deal." Yang said.

"Mhm." Ruby sarcastically said.

Yang laughed, setting the camera on the dash, so that it could see both of them.

"I wanted to be nice." Yang paused for a moment, "And if he keeps smashing your shit, he'll leave my shit alone."

"What's the point in replacing my stuff so you don't have to replace your stuff? It costs all the same!" Ruby asked.

Yang moved in her seat to face Ruby, who still didn't take her eyes off the road.

"Think about it this way," The blonde said. "Even if you can fix what gets broken, easily, do you want it to get broken?"

"No." Ruby said. "You need to buckle your seatbelt, but that makes sense."

Yang sat back and buckled up, half smiling, and half glaring at her sister.

 **[Cut]**

Ruby was now holding the camera, pointing it at herself. She was still in the car, but it seemed to be parked. "I'm gonna leave the camera in the car, so I'll go ahead and close the video here." She pointed below her, "Twitter link in the description. Subscribe for more content. And don't forget to keep blooming!"

"That's lame as—" **[Cut]**


	5. VOMIT BOY

**A/N: *Lays down and puts on music to write this chapter, then almost falls asleep* BTW, there may be a reason for me not posting a chapter yesterday! It's because A, I forgot, and B, I figured I could just make up the excuse that Ruby also got lazy. God I need to stop getting up at fucking seven in the morning for bullshit. And I know the intro and outro is cringy as fuck, but it is what it is.**

"Hey Roses, it's your girl, TheRubyRose, and I'm lazy!" She smiled as she walked down some sort of corridor, with the camera pointed at her. "So, the video of my dad tossing the Xbox out the window has gotten more views than I'd have liked. But I guess it's given me more views and subscribers than I would have gotten without it." She contorted her mouth, but then returned it back into its original position.

"Anyway. The most commented comments are either 'Is this real?' Which prompts a bunch of other people to comment on that, trying to speak for me saying that I said it was fake. I never said that. But that video was very real. I wish it was fake."

 **[Cut]**

Ruby is now walking down a stairwell, "And the other is 'Has this happened before?' And the answer is yes. He's done this…" She paused for a split second before saying, "Shit before. But mostly to things like phones, uh, uh, uh… Controllers. That kind of stuff." She pushed her way through a door, squinting as she adjusted to the bright light of the sun. "Anyway," she said. "Today, you guys are gonna get to meet my teammates, and friends. I sent Yang ahead of me—She was going down there anyway—To the quote-on-quote 'Mess Hall'. And she just texted me before I started filming, and told me that they were all okay with me filming them." She looked around, "People are looking at me talking to myself, and are just like, 'What the flip is wrong with her?' I'm gonna pick this back up when we get there."

 **[Cut]**

The camera had an extreme closeup view of a blonde boy's face. The camera suddenly zoomed out, then back in at a beat. Ruby made dubstep noises as she did this. The boy didn't seem to know what she was doing, as he just stared at her with a confused look on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked.

"At this point?" She asked, "I'm not sure."

He reached across the table towards her, she shouted, "Not the hair!" And was suddenly on the ground. There were a few seconds of silence before all of her friends started laughing at her.

She set the camera on her seat as she got up.

"You're an idiot, y'know that?" The boy asked.

Ruby stuck out her tongue at him as she sat down.

"Screw you, Jaune!" She said.

"We're not at that point yet." Jaune said.

 **[Cut]**

Ruby slowly panned the camera across the people across the table, "Jaune," She said, introducing the people as they made it into the center of the frame. "Pyrrha. Nora. Ren. Team JNPR."

 **[Cut]**

Ruby had the camera pointed to her right, where Yang and two others were. The girl to Yang's right had black hair and was reading a book. To her right was someone everyone in Remnant knew; Weiss Schnee.

"There's Blake and Weiss." Ruby said.

Blake's bow twitched, and she glanced in Ruby's direction, while Weiss didn't even react to the mention of her name.

 **[Cut]**

The camera was now pointed at Jaune. The background had changed to that of bookshelves, suggesting that the two were in a library.

"So, Jaune." Ruby said. The boy looked up from whatever he was reading, and raised his eyebrows. "Wanna confirm anything?"

He stopped and thought about it for a second, before saying, "I don't know this girl. She has kidnapped me."

Both laughed as Ruby threw a few pencils at him.

"Ow!" He said. "Ow! Ow! See? She's abusive! Send help!"

 **[Cut]**

The two were no longer laughing, but Jaune was still smiling.

"I'm gonna catch shit for that later, aren't I?" He asked.

"Mhm." She said, sounding as though she said this stone faced.

"Fuck…" He breathed out. "If I take it back, do I get out of jail free?"

"Yes."

He sighed, "Fine!" He pointed at the camera, then to himself. "This is a thing. Ruby and I."

"Thank you. That's what I wanted to hear." She said.

"And people call me stupid." He added.

Jaune rested his chin in his hands, and looked at Ruby, who moved the camera to the other side of the table so that it could see both of them. She leaned in and did the same thing he was doing.

"So." He said. "I heard you've been doing some YouTubes."

She giggled, "Yeah."

He pulled out his scroll, "What's your channel name?"

"TheRubyRose. No spaces." She told him. He tapped away at his scroll, suddenly furrowing his brow.

"Psycho Dad Chucks Xbox?" He asked.

"Don't worry about that one." She told him.

"Okay…" He said. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"And I'll fight whoever causes you trouble."

She nodded again. Her hands were now resting on the table, as he reached over and rested his hand on top of hers. "I'm not going to watch that video if you don't want me to, but I'd like to at least know why you don't want me to watch it."

"You're awesome, you know that?" She asked.

His expression didn't falter, he continued to look at her with concern.

"It's very personal. I can tell you what happened, but I don't want to say why." She said.

"You don't have to." He said.

 **[Cut]**

Jaune looked pretty angry now, "He can't treat you that way!" He growled. He seemed to have just watched the video, as he slammed his scroll down.

"But he does." Ruby muttered.

"Not anymore." Jaune said. "If he does anything like this again. Please. Call me. And I'll take care of it."

Ruby nodded and smiled. "Okay. Thank you, Jaune."

 **[Cut]**

Ruby was now walking up the same stairwell that she had been walking down at the beginning of the video. "Twitter link in the description," she said. "Subscribe for more content. And don't forget to keep blooming!"

 **A/N: Okay. So shit got real. Shit got real real. And that's not even how real shit's gonna get. Shit's gonna get so real that it's gonna fly out of your device and you're gonna wonder how you're gonna deal with it. Because it'll be in your fuckin' living room. You're parents will be home in an hour, and there's a God damn shit on the floor.**


	6. SUMMERTIME!

Ruby held the camera, pointed at herself. She was in her dorm room, and did not look very happy, "Hey, Roses. It's your girl, TheRubyRose." She said, monotone. "So, today is the day that we go back to Dad's. I'm not looking forward to it. But this is going to be a long flight back."

"Assuming we're sitting all together." Yang said from the other side of the room.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "I hope it's not just me and him." She said.

"Yeah." Yang said, as Ruby pointed the camera at her. She had a suitcase resting on Blake's bed, and was neatly piling clothes in there.

 **[Cut]**

Ruby moved the camera from her messy suitcase, to Yang's neat one. Yang was standing in the edge of the frame when the camera was pointed at her things, and laughed.

 **[Cut]**

The camera was now sitting on Ruby's lap. It was clear that she was now on the airship, but it was also clear that she was seated next to her father.

"Regardless of how you're doing in your classes, it was the principle of you disobeying me that got me mad." Her father said.

Ruby had the stereotypical look on her face that said "I think what you're saying is complete bullshit and I really want you to shut your fucking mouth before I bash your teeth through your skull, but I'm not going to say anything."

Psycho Dad suddenly reached over and flicked the side of her head. "Hey." He said. "Are you listening to me?"

Ruby moved away and grabbed the side of her head, glaring at him.

"Don't give me that look." He told her.

"Okay…" Ruby grumbled.

 **[Cut]**

Ruby was now standing in what seemed to be her bedroom. There was a desk in the back left corner of the room, and a couch and TV on the right. The posters that hung were that of the UnCivil War, Achieve Wars and Red vs Blue.

"Okay, Roses. I'm finally home." She sighed, and turned around. The other side of the room had a bed on the left and a door on the right. Ruby walked backwards towards her bed, then flopped down onto it.

"God, I missed you, bed." She said. "I'm gonna close off the video here. Don't forget to subscribe for more content. Twitter link in the description. If you enjoyed this video, be sure to drop a like. And don't forget; to keep blooming."

 **A/N: So, upon watching a Mcjuggernuggets video, I realized why the outro sounded weird to me. Because I fucked it up. I put stuff in the wrong order, and left a few things out, but I fixed it!**


	7. RILED UP

"Hey, Roses, It's your girl, TheRubyRose. And I don't know what to film." Ruby said, spinning around as she stood in the center of her room. She seemed to be wearing a red hoodie and black t-shirt. She scratched the back of her head. "I could show you Yang's room. I mean, you've already seen my room." She flipped the camera and slowly spun around. There was a lamp and a white board next to her desk. The white board didn't have anything written on it, and the lamp was off.

Ruby moved towards the door to her room, peeking out and looking in every direction. Once she walked out, it could be seen that to her left hand was the rest of the house, but straight ahead was a door. Ruby approached this door and knocked. "Gotta make sure she's not 'busy'. If ya know what I'm sayin'."

As soon as Ruby finished this sentence, the door opened.

"Need anything?" Yang politely asked.

"Not really. Mind if I come in. Your dildo collection's been put away, right?" Ruby said.

"Fuck." Yang said, kiddingly. She gestured for Ruby to come in.

Ruby panned her camera around the room, showing that there was a desk, a TV, and a couch in the room. "Where's your bed?" Ruby asked.

"I have two rooms." Yang said. "And if you don't want to see anything. Don't go in there."

 **[Cut]**

The camera was sitting in Ruby's lap as she talked to Yang. The two were sitting on the couch, but on Yang's neck and down could be seen. Lucky for her, she wasn't wearing something that would attract a lot of attention. She was just wearing a T-shirt and jeans.

"I may have fucked you over on accident." Yang said.

"Why?" Ruby asked, sounding worried.

"I kind of told Dad that you started doing YouTube videos and filming a lot. He said he wasn't going to be happy if he saw you with the camera again." Yang said.

"Why would you tell him that?" Ruby asked.

"I didn't think he'd be an ass about it." Yang said.

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know! Probably because, even if he is an asshole, he's still our father. And there's a trust thing just because of that." Yang said.

"I don't trust him." Ruby grumbled.

"I think the feeling's mutual between you two."

"Yeah." Ruby said. "I'm just gonna get going now." She stood up and began walking towards the door.

 **[Cut]**

Ruby was back in her room, sitting at her desk. "I think I might start streaming. Or doing gaming videos, or something like that. Let me know down below if you think I should. Or if you would watch them if I did." Ruby suddenly looked up, as there was the sound of a door opening.

"Hey." Her father's voice was heard. He seemed to lose his train of thought, and even though the camera was laying on Ruby's desk, pointed towards her, he seemed to do a double take.

"What's with you and filming shit?" He suddenly asked, getting angry quickly.

"What do you mean?" Ruby tried to play stupid.

"You know what I mean!" Psycho Dad snapped back.

"It's just a fun little hobby. Can't I just film my life?" She asked.

"No." He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because who would watch you?" He suddenly slammed the door and left, his footsteps echoing through the house, as Ruby tried to keep an angry face. Her face was turning red and her lip was trembling. Just before the video ended, a single tear could be seen slowly made its way down her cheek.


	8. COMFORT

This video picked up right where the last took off. Ruby stood up, rage plastered onto her face, set her camera onto her desk, and opened the door to the hallway.

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that?!" She screamed out. She then slammed the door and locked it. Ruby stormed over to her bed and climbed on top of it. She assumed the fetal position as tears poured down her face.

 **[Cut]**

There was a soft rapping at the door, followed by Yang's voice, "Ruby." She said. "Open the door!"

"Go away." Ruby growled.

"Ruby…" Yang said. "I just want to help—!"

"I don't need your help!" Ruby shouted back.

There was silence for a moment before Yang said, "Ruby, please… Open the door."

"Go away." Her voice cracked as she said this. There was a scraping noise that went all the way down the door, before Yang spoke again, her voice lower to the ground. "I'm not leaving until you open the door…"

"I'm not opening the door!" Ruby told her, only to resume sobbing.

"Fine!" It sounded as though Yang stood up, but her footsteps could be heard retreating down the hallway.

 **[Cut]**

Ruby was now laying on her side, listening to the shouting from the other room.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Yang shouted.

"What?!"

"She didn't do anything, and you just flat out insulted her for no reason!"

"Yeah? So? She's my kid, I can say whatever the fuck I want to her!"

"Not really!"

"Yeah? Why not?!"

"At a certain point, it's considered abuse!"

"That's bullshit. When I was a kid, your parents would call you a worthless peice of shit and you'd say 'Thank You' ."

There was silence for a moment, before Yang said, "Was it warranted?"

"What?"

"Did you deserve it?"

"Yeah! Of course we deserved it!"

"Did Ruby really deserve being spoken to like that?"

"All I said was that no one would watch her videos!"

"Yes. But she seems to be getting pretty passionate about this whole YouTube thing and you saying—."

"I don't really understand this YouTube thing."

"You post videos and people watch them. But this seems like something she wants to do—"

"I just don't understand why someone would want to watch every moment of someone's day. Hell, I wouldn't watch if it was a celebrity."

"That's not what you told her. You told her that _she_ was the reason people wouldn't watch her videos. You never said that it was the type of video."

"So what? If she really wants to do something, she's gotta learn that someone's gonna tell her she can't."

"Dad, I am sick and fucking tired of having to do damage control!"

Yang's now heavy footsteps could be heard getting closer to the door, before getting further away.

 **[Cut]**

There was a click at the door, and it slowly creeped open. Yang walked in and slipped something into her pocket, walking over to Ruby's bed. The younger girl didn't move, other than the rythmic rise and fall of her chest. Yang looked around, seeing the camera on the desk, she picked it up.

"It's still rolling?" She muttered.

She walked over to her sister's bed with the camera, pointing it at her. "She's asleep." She whispered.

The video suddenly cuts off here.


	9. APOLOGIES!

This video takes me place where the last left off. There was a hard knock at the door and Yang dashed under Ruby's desk with the camera. The door opened and their father entered. The man had a beer in his hand, but he did not seem to be drunk, or angry for that matter. He sat on the edge of Ruby's bed, staring down at his daughter's sleeping face. Their father then began to stroke her hair.

Yang zoomed in on this. He had no expression on his face, and looked like he was thinking.

Ruby suddenly groaned, and stretched her limbs.

"Dad?" She groggily asked. "What're you doing?"

"I came to apologize, but you were asleep." He said. He stood up and began to walk towards the door. "I'm sorry for what I said. You can go back to sleep."

He walked out and closed the door behind him.

Yang suddenly got up, "Filmed that for you." She said.

 **[Cut]**

Ruby was now pointing the camera at herself. Don't forget to subscribe for more content. Twitter and _Instagram_ links in the description—I have an Instagram now—drop a like on this video if you enjoyed, and don't forget; to keep blooming!"


	10. SLEEPLESS IN PATCH

Ruby held the camera in a dark room, it was pointed at herself, and she seemed to be lying in bed. She wore a black tank top underneath the red comforter.

"Hey, Roses. It's your girl, TheRubyRose here," she said, her voice hoarse and groggy sounding. "And it's like two in the morning. The last video I posted was filmed two days ago. I cut it up, because I've been really tired and needed to take a break. Unfortunately for me; taking a break meant napping all day, so now I can't sleep."

She yawned.

"I just figured you guys would like some sort of update on what's going on. Dad hasn't bothered me since the last video. We've actually been pretty cool these past two days."

Her eyes began to drift close, but she snapped them back open. "I think I'm gonna go back to sleep now. Subscribe for more content. Twitter, Instagram links in the description. Drop a like on this video if you enjoyed it. And don't forget; to keep blooming."

 **A/N: Short? I know. I actually have a plan for what I'm doing, so yeah. The original plan for this chapter was to stay up late and upload it at two. But I cannot. I was falling asleep while writing this. I'm out. I'm going to bed now. This will be up in the morning.**


	11. BRIGHT AND EARLY

**A/N: Sorry this is late. Got to see the new Ghostbusters today. (It's actually pretty good) Just so you know, I'm not using Taiyang's name in this because I'm going for "What the viewers know" kind of thing. I won't use his first name until it is said by someone… Maybe it's Qrow...**

Ruby was standing in the center of her room, which was pretty dark with blinds drawn. She was still wearing her black tank top with the wolf on it.

"Hey, Roses. It's your girl TheRubyRose." She groggily said. "I can't even right now."

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, then opened them wide.

"When I did that vlog last night, I had not slept. At all. It was two in the morning. I even set it to upload in the morning. And right now, it's about six." She sighed. "Dad told me I have to go to work with him. Unfortunately, he's a teacher. So I can't film a whole lot and I'll be going with him until his last day. Which is Monday. But I'll bring the camera, just in case!"

She looked down, and then back up, "I gotta change before Dad gets pissy."

 **[A Cut So Fucking Natural That It Looks Like She Employed The Use Of MAGIC To Change]**

"Okay—" Ruby was cut off by her father's surprisingly calm shout.

"Rubes! Come on, we gotta go!"

"Coming!"

 **[Cut]**

The camera was pointed at the ground.

"You don't mind if I bring the camera? Just in case? I won't film other people." Ruby asked.

"You gotta keep yourself entertained after class somehow." He said.

"Sweet! Thanks, Dad!"

 **[Cut]**

Ruby was holding the camera, pointing it at her father, who was more focused on the road.

"Hey, Dad?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He glanced in her direction.

"Do you know anything about YouTube?" She asked.

"People post videos and other people watch them. Not a lot to it. Why?" He said.

"Well," she said. "What if I told you that a lot of people have been watching my videos?"

"How many people?" He asked.

"Normally around a hundred per video. One video I posted went kinda viral."

"Viral?" He asked. "What's that?"

"That means that everybody who watched it, shared it with someone else, who shared it with someone else. And so on." She said.

"Is that good?"

"Yes."

"Good job."

 **[Cut]**

Ruby was pacing in the empty hallways, with her camera pointed at herself.

"Okay, guys." She said. "The day's over, and when we get home, I'm just gonna play video games for a bit. Don't really feel like continuing when I get home, so I'll just close off here. Subscribe for more content. Twitter, Instagram, links in the description. Drop a like on this video if you enjoyed it. Love y'all Roses to death! And don't forget to keep blooming!"


	12. VIRAL!

Ruby was seated at her desk, her camera was on a tripod, pointed at her.

"Hey, Roses! It's your girl TheRubyRose!" She said. "And, you may have noticed that in yesterday's video, I said something about the 'Psycho Video' going viral."

She visibly cringed, "It's not the video I'd have liked to go viral, but it has way too many views for me to take it down."

She sighed, "But a bunch of people keep saying that it's fake. It's not. It's real. As I said before, I wish it was fake. Anyway. That's all I needed to say. Subscribe for more content. Twitter, Instagram; links in the description. Drop a like if you enjoyed. And don't forget; to keep blooming."

 **A/N: Sorry about the length, (one thing a guy NEVER wants to say) but it's all part of the plan.**


End file.
